This invention relates to a camera equipped with a multiple exposure photographing mechanism, and more particularly to such a camera equipped with an automatic unwinding device. It is known to equip a camera with a film unwinding member adapted to release a film-transporting mechanism, upon unwinding a film. In general, since the film transport mechanism must be disabled for multiple exposure photography, the unwinding member is used for both the automatic unwinding operation and for the multiple exposure photography. Typically, this is accomplished by designing the unwinding member so that when fully actuated it implements unwinding while when only half depressed it disengages the transport mechanism. Such a camera is described in Japanese Patent Application 50-155223. As described in that application, if the automatic unwinding operating member is operated halfway in the course of the movement of releasing the transport mechanism for multiple-exposure photography, then there is incurred a danger of the automatic unwinding operation being effected by mistake.